My Christmas Wish
by Angelamermaid
Summary: Young Chloe Hunt has a very special wish.


"Have the kids given you their Christmas wish lists?" Cristina asks, as she helps Owen in the kitchen.

"Diego and Mallory have," he replies. "Most of his list is related to animals – toys, books, games. Mal has a very detailed spreadsheet of clothes that she wants, with her sizing information and prices for comparison shopping. And website links. And they both want the very latest of gadgets."

"Don't we all." They chuckle.

"Chloe hasn't said anything yet," Owen observes. "Do you think she's getting too old to give us a list?"

"Twelve is not too old," Cristina says. "Meredith says that JoJo has been texting her links for a few weeks."

He closes the dishwasher. "Should we ask her about her list? She's been a little touchy lately ..."

Cristina rubs his arm. "Poor Owen. Your baby is becoming a teenager."

Owen grins. "She didn't like the breakfast cereal that I put out this morning. Said it was for 'children'."

"Well, let's go ask Miss Chloe." They go upstairs and knock on Chloe's bedroom door. "Hello?"

"What?" Chloe yells through the door.

Her parents exchange an amused glance.

"We want to ask you about your Christmas list!" Cristina yells back. "Can we come in?"

They hear a heavy sigh. "Okay."

They enter Chloe's bedroom, which is clean and orderly as always. Scientific charts now cover the pink and white striped walls, and her awards are neatly displayed around the room. Their daughter is lounging on her bed, looking at something on her tablet. "What?"

"We were wondering what you wanted for Christmas," Owen says, sitting down beside her. He looks at her long arms and legs, noting she's going through another growth spurt.

"New phone, new tablet?" Cristina joins them on the bed.

The girl grimaces. "Why is Christmas so commercial?"

"Oh." Owen winces.

"When I try to make a Christmas list, I think of what all that money can do for those less fortunate," Chloe continues, her brown eyes sincere. "It could buy a lot of clothing and toiletries and medicine, all over the world."

"You and your class raised a lot of money for the homeless shelter this fall," Cristina acknowledges. "Don't you want something for yourself?"

Chloe looks down. "I don't want something that comes in a box."

Cristina and Owen frown.

"We could make a Christmas donation in your name to a charity or charities you want to support," Owen offers. "Your mother and I do a lot of pro bono work at the hospital, we could easily find someone that needs more donations."

"You don't understand!" Chloe protests. "I do want something ... but it's not something that you can wrap up and stick under a tree. Well, not easily." She pauses. "And a donation to charity would also be nice."

Owen rubs Chloe's back. "What is that you want, honey?"

She sighs and gestures around her room. "I want to redecorate. I want to repaint my room."

"Really?" Cristina looks around. "I suppose you could use a change."

Chloe nods. "Don't you think all that pink ... looks a little juvenile?"

Owen looks surprised while Cristina smiles widely. "_Yes_," she tells Chloe. "Yes, I do. You're going to be thirteen soon, you should choose more ... mature colors."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "I know you don't like pink, Mom."

"And we can get your father to do all of the painting!" Cristina pokes Owen. "Right?"

Owen shrugs and looks around. "I don't think it looks that bad."

Chloe sighs as Cristina smirks. "Let it go, Papa Bear," she advises her husband. "Chloe is growing up."

He rubs Chloe's back again. "If you really want to change your room, then we'll pick out some new colors. And you can help me paint."

"I also think I need a new desk," she informs Owen. "And a dresser. If Mallory doesn't want them, we can donate my old furniture to charity."

"Well-played, Chloe." Cristina chuckles.

"I'm serious!" Chloe protests. "My phone and my tablet are only a year old, I don't _need_ new gadgets. I don't want to have a kid's room any more. The furniture is still good, we can give it to someone who needs it!"

Owen smiles softly. "I am proud of who you are growing up to be."

Surprised, Chloe shyly looks up at him. "Thank you."

"Tell us who to make a Christmas donation to, and we'll take care of it," Cristina declares. "And I'll pay for new paint and furniture for your room."

Chloe rolls her eyes again. "Merry Christmas Mom. I'm tired of pink."

Cristina and Owen laugh out loud, prompting a mischievous grin from Chloe.

"What's so funny?" Mallory opens the door and peeks in. Diego sticks his face in the crack between the door and the frame.

"Will you _please_ learn how to knock?" Chloe protests.

"We were talking about what Chloe wants for Christmas," Owen chuckles. "What do you say to us making a donation to charity this year instead of spending so much money on presents?"

Mallory scrunches up her face in thought, while Diego looks confused. "You mean we won't get presents?"

"You'll still get presents," Owen assures his son. "We're just making more of an effort to help people who don't have very much at all."

"Okay," Mallory says. "And if I get new clothes for Christmas, I'll give away all of my old clothes that don't fit me."

"You're so selfless," Cristina smirks.

Diego looks anxious. "Do I have to give away my toys if I get new ones?"

"You don't _have_ to." Chloe motions for him to come closer. "But maybe you have some toys that you don't play with any more, because they're for babies? Do you think you could donate those?"

He nods.

Cristina runs a hand along Chloe's head. "You're growing up so fast. You do deserve a makeover for your room."

"Makeover?" Mallory's eyes light up. "Can I makeover my room too?"

"No fair, this is my idea!" Chloe yells. The girls begin to argue.

"Quiet!" Owen speaks loudly. "New Hunt tradition – you get a room makeover for your thirteenth birthday."

Chloe beams while Mallory sulks.

"And no pink," Cristina hastily adds.

"Mom!" The children laugh together.

"So since your room makeover will be a birthday gift, we still want a Christmas list from you," Cristina informs Chloe. "If there is something you need or really want, don't feel guilty about asking."

Chloe nods.

"We are honored to be your parents." Owen squeezes Chloe's shoulder affectionately.

She smiles at him. "Thank you for listening to me."

"Thank you for wanting to make the world a better place."


End file.
